


December 31, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're never distracted?'' Supergirl muttered after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell near new papers for his sermon.





	December 31, 2003

I never created DC.

''You're never distracted?'' Supergirl muttered after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell viewing new papers for his sermon in a shop window.

THE END


End file.
